


Folie à Deux

by papirossy



Series: Amour Fou [3]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationship, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Ein One Shot über das Zusammenbleiben aus Guy-Mans Sicht. Schließt sich den Geschichten Saudade (über das Finden der Liebe) und Bonjour Tristesse (Über das Verlieren und Wiederfinden der Liebe) an, kann aber auch für sich alleine stehen. Ich nenne das jetzt einfach mal die Amour Fou-Reihe.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Amour Fou [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682941
Kudos: 4





	Folie à Deux

Ich schlage meine Faust in das Kissen, als ich in sie eindringe, und keuche meinen feuchten Atem in ihr Gesicht. Fast wäre ich gekommen. Ich schlottere richtig vor Lust, fest im Griff ihres pulsierenden Geschlechts.

Die Schwester von Vincent. Ausgerechnet.

„Du hattest wohl lange keinen Sex mehr“, sagt sie hinterher amüsiert.

„Es ist kompliziert“, stöhne ich erschöpft und mir wird ganz schwummerig von dem Lavendelduft ihres Kissens.

„Kompliziert?“

„Ja, und deswegen muss ich jetzt auch gehen.“

Ich schiebe meine Beine aus dem Bett und blicke auf Wäschehaufen und ein benutztes Kondom. Ich nehme mir zuerst die Socken, dann steige ich in meinen Schlüpfer. Als ich mir die Hose zuknöpfe, werfe ich einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf ihre nackten Brüste und krieche noch einmal zurück, um ein wenig daran zu nuckeln.

Sie kichert und steckt die Hand sanft in mein Haar. Es ist so lange her.

„Du kannst auch bleiben, wenn du willst.“

„Nein, kann ich nicht.“ Um den Knopf meiner Hose zuzumachen, muss ich kurz den Bauch einziehen. „Da wartet ein Mann auf mich.“

„Oh. Du bist also schwul?“

„Nein.“

Ich streife mir mein T-Shirt über.

„Versteh ich nicht.“

„Ich sagte doch, es ist kompliziert.“

Aber eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Zu Hause wartet der Mann auf mich, den ich liebe. Es gibt Shakshouka. Es riecht schon im Hausflur nach Knoblauch und Zwiebeln. Ich lege meine Schlüssel in die dafür vorgesehene Schale auf der Kommode und lausche mit klopfendem Herzen in die Wohnung. Kochgeräusche und… Chopin? Ein Boxer wackelt mit klimperndem Halsband auf mich zu und wird zur Begrüßung von mir gekrault „Hey Goliath!“ Ich werfe einen Blick in die Küche und Thomas und ich schauen uns kurz an. Er lächelt liebevoll.

„Es gibt Shakshouka.“

„Ja, habe ich schon von draußen gerochen.“

Ich gehe erstmal duschen. Immer wenn ich von einer Frau komme – was nicht oft ist – brauche ich erst mal eine Stunde, bevor ich mich zu ihm setzen kann. Normalerweise achte ich darauf, es nur zu tun, wenn er nicht da ist. Ich hasse es, wenn er es mitbekommt. Er erkennt es immer. An meinem schuldbewussten Blick oder der Art, wie ich versuche, ihn nicht anzusehen. Er hat kein Problem damit, geht erwachsen damit um. Ich bin es, der diese beiden Welten – Sex und Liebe – nicht vereint kriegt.

Es ist nicht so, dass der Sex mit ihm mir nicht reichen würde. Wenn wir uns lieben, dann bis zur Schmerzgrenze des für mich emotional Erträglichen. Ich bin immer noch so verrückt nach ihm. Er schafft es, dass ich winselnd in seinen Armen liege oder mich an ihm festkralle, als wäre es die letzte Nacht auf Erden.

Bei niemandem habe ich mich jemals so gefühlt, wie bei ihm. Wenn ich nach dem Sex auf seiner haarigen Brust gestrandet bin und das Rauschen des Meeres in meinen Ohren hören kann.

Aber manchmal brauche ich etwas anderes. Manchmal erliege ich dem Charme einer Frau, die mir nett zuzwinkert, während sie sich eine Zigarette ansteckt. Manchmal verlangt es mich nach dem Duft ihres Geschlechts, ihren weichen Brüsten und einem schnellen, harten Fick. Es ist wie der plötzlich über einen herfallende Appetit auf einen von diesen Mini-Eclairs aus der Boulangerie oder eine Dose Dr. Peppers mitten in der Nacht. Du wirst verrückt und kannst an gar nichts anderes mehr denken, bis der Appetit gestillt ist.

Ich bin nicht stolz drauf. Keineswegs. Aber ich mache auch nie Versprechen. Oft schlafe ich mit Frauen, die selbst in einer offenen Beziehung leben – oder sich wünschten, sie würden es. Ich habe es mir selbst zur Regel gemacht, mit keiner Frau zweimal zu schlafen oder mit einer aus unserem Bekanntenkreis. Das mit Vincents Schwester jetzt könnte schwierig werden.

Natürlich ist sie auch auf der Hochzeit.

Ich sitze mit Thomas am Familientisch von Braut und Bräutigam. Maman und Papa sind gestorben, also sind da nur noch Tante und Onkel und ein paar Cousins, Cousinen sowie meine Nichte und mein Neffe.

Vor der Hochzeit hatte ich Bedenken wegen des Sitzplans und mich an Paul gewendet. „Außer dir weiß keiner in der Familie, dass ich mit Thomas zusammen bin.“

„Worauf willst du hinaus?“

„Naja, ist das nicht komisch, wenn er bei mir sitzt?“

„Keine Ahnung, Guy-Man. Ist es nicht komisch, wenn er nicht bei dir sitzt?“

Er hatte Recht und nach ein paar irritierten Blicken, haben sich alle am Tisch dran gewöhnt. Meine kleine Nichte hat ihn sich irgendwann gekrallt und jetzt tanzen sie zu _You Can’t Hurry Love_ von den Supremes allein auf der Tanzfläche.

Der Vorteil an einer Party voller DJs: Die Musik wird garantiert gut. Heute muss jeder mal ran. Gerade spielt Sébastien ein paar Soul- und Disco-Klassiker zum Aufwärmen.

 _Love Hurts_ von Jim Capaldi, _You Make Me Feel Like Dancing_ von Leo Sayer, _Higher Love_ von Steve Winwood, _Dance Hall Days_ von Wang Chung, sowas. Leichte, gefällige Kost zum Warmwerden. Eine Schar von DJs versammelt sich bereits am DJ-Pult und mischt sich ein – Quentin, Vincent, Pedro –, während Thomas und die Kleine auf der Tanzfläche zappeln.

„Haha, sie ist ganz verliebt in ihn“, sagt Paul und lacht darüber, wie sich dieser lange Schlaks in seinem teuren Anzug zu ihr runterbeugen muss und sie kleine Pirouetten drehen lässt. Er wirkt so glücklich und ausgelassen mit Kindern und lacht ein Lachen, das die Ränder seiner Augen in Falten legt. Irgendwann scheint er es im Rücken zu kriegen und hebt sie einfach hoch, wo er ihre kleine Hand nimmt und einen fröhlichen Walzer mit ihr mimt. Sie lacht, er singt mit.

_But I keep on waiting, anticipating for that soft voice to talk to me at night, for some tender arms to hold me tight…_

„Ja“, sage ich. „Wer nicht?“

Ich gehe raus, eine rauchen. Vincents Schwester ist auch da und erschreckt.

„Ach, Guy. Du bist es bloß.“

Ich zücke mein Feuerzeug und zünde mir eine Gauloises an. Wohliger, dicker Qualm steigt in meine Lungen.

„Vincent denkt, ich rauch nicht mehr“, verrät sie. Sie trägt das minzfarbene Kleid, das vor ein paar Tagen noch an einem Kleiderbügel an ihrer Schranktür hing. Sieht süß aus.

„Ja, ich rauche eigentlich auch nicht mehr.“ Ich nehme einen tiefen Zug von meiner Zigarette und puste den Rauch in die sternenklare Nacht. Wir sind auf dem Land, wo der Himmel schwarz und die Sterne hell sind. „Nur noch in Stresssituationen.“

„Das hier ist eine Stresssituation für dich?“

„Ja“, sage ich. Hochzeiten generell. „Zu viele Menschen“, erkläre ich.

„Ja, verstehe.“

Es entsteht eine merkwürdige Pause und ich denke daran, wie ich mit der Zunge in ihr Geschlecht getaucht und in ihrem Duft ertrunken bin.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit Thomas zusammen bist.“

„Tja, jetzt weißt du’s.“

Wir stehen etwas versteckt um die Ecke, wo man heimlich rauchen kann. Von der Terrasse kommen Stimmen. Paul.

„Hey, Thomaaah, wo ist denn dein Mann?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich dachte er wäre hier draußen eine rauchen.“

Ich höre knirschende Schritte im Kies.

Thomas.

„Hey.“

Er strahlt mich an und blickt etwas irritiert zwischen mir und Vincents Schwester hin und her. „Ich geh dann mal“, sagt sie und zwinkert mir zu. Es ist kein laszives Zwinkern. Es ist ein _Glückwunsch zu deinem Kerl_ -Zwinkern.

„Hab ich euch gestört?“

„Nein.“

Tatsächlich hat er mich gerettet. Sonst hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich noch dort drüben im Hühnerstall vernascht.

„Hey, komm her“, sage ich und ziehe ihn am Revers mit mir in eine dunkle Ecke. Er kichert und wir knutschen ein bisschen rum. Ich habe Appetit. Auf ihn.

Irgendetwas an Hochzeiten macht, dass du dich wie frisch verliebt fühlst, und ich schäme mich sogar ein bisschen, mit welcher Gier ich nach seinem Penis greife und ihn durch den Stoff seiner Hose knete. Er lässt es sich ein bisschen gefallen, dann kichert er in meinen Mund. Nervös blickt er sich um. Wummernde Bässe von drinnen (Vincents Set), ausgelassene Stimmen von der Terrasse. Wir geben uns einen langen Zungenkuss. Das gab es schon eine Weile nicht mehr – diese Lust und Neugier aufeinander. „Fick mich“, flüstere ich in sein von Locken bedecktes Ohr. „Fick mich, als wärs das erste Mal.“ Ich klammere mich an seinen Schultern fest und bin ihm schon völlig verfallen.

„Hier?“

„Oben.“

Oben sind die Gästezimmer.

Ich nehme sein Glied aus der Hose und es zuckt erregt an der frischen Luft.

Thomas wird panisch und zwängt sich mit mir weiter in die Nische. Ich hab das hier nicht durchdacht, ich wollte ihn einfach nur ein bisschen fühlen.

Sébastien kommt vapend um die Ecke getorkelt – ein haariger Riese in exzentrischem Anzug – und ruft meinen Namen.

„Putain.“

Ausgerechnet der.

Thomas fummelt sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm hektisch am Hosenstall rum. Ich lehne gelassen mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen an der Hauswand. Das Ratschen eines Reißverschlusses bereitet unserer neugefundenen Lust ein vorläufiges Ende. Sébastien gafft uns an, dann lacht er.

Entschuldigend hebt er die Hände in die Luft.

„Ich wollte nicht stören.“

Er läuft lachend davon. Thomas und ich sehen uns beschämt an.

„Wollen wir wieder reingehen?“

„Kannst du denn? Ich meine--“, mein Blick geht Richtung Hosenstall.

„Keine Sorge. Er hat Sébastien lachen gehört und sich sofort verkrochen.“

Zurück im Haus nimmt Vincent mit seiner kleinen Synthwave-Einlage inzwischen die ganze Bude auseinander.

Thomas hält meine Hand und zieht mich vorbei an Tischen und Stühlen und plaudernden Gästen zurück an unseren Platz. Als er denkt, dass keiner hinsieht, gibt er mir einen Kuss auf meine Hand. Das macht er manchmal. Ganz beiläufig und hält sie dann verträumt wie eine warme Tasse Tee in seinen Händen. Schade nur, dass der Hochzeitsfotograf uns in diesem Moment erwischt. (Ein paar Wochen später haben wir das Bild von uns in der Post. Mein Blick darauf. Als würde ich ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.)

„Sicher, dass ihr nicht auch irgendwann heiraten wollt?“, fragt uns Emma, die Braut, als sie ganz aus der Puste zurück an den Tisch kommt und Thomas und mich sieht, wie er seinen Arm um mich gelegt hat und mich verträumt streichelt.

„Ja“, sage ich verlegen und starre auf den Ring an meinem Finger. Kein Verlobungsring. „Nur ein Ring für Guy“, wie Thomas damals mit leuchtenden Augen sagte, als er ihn mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Schlichtes Silber mit einer schwarzen Einlage. Eine stilvolle Abstraktion seines Roboterhelms. Auf der Innenseite befindet sich eine Gravur.

_Saudade_

Mit nervösen Fingern hat er ihn mir an den Finger gesteckt und ich nehme ihn seitdem nur noch ab, wenn ich mit einer Frau schlafe.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er jemals das Bedürfnis hat oder ihm vielleicht sogar hin und wieder erliegt. Falls ja, will ich es gar nicht wissen. Immer wenn ich Thomas mit einer schönen Frau sehe, sehe ich sie schon im Bett zusammen. „Gleiches Recht für alle“, erinnere ich ihn regelmäßig nach einem Glas Guinness zu viel. Aber er will davon nichts wissen. Wäre es möglich – denke ich beinahe wütend –, dass ich ihm reiche?

Die Feier nimmt ihren Lauf. Das Brautpaar verschont seine Gäste weitestgehend mit albernen Spielen und Unterhaltungseinlagen, lässt es sich aber nicht nehmen, die Torte anzuschneiden – wie auf jeder Hochzeit viel zu spät. Es ist langweilig und ich genehmige mir noch einen Drink. An der Bar treffe ich Vincent und wir stoßen versöhnlich an. (Wir hatten mal was miteinander und dann habe ich ihn für Thomas abserviert.)

„Ihr seid glücklich“, sagt er. „Das sehe ich.“

„Ja.“

„Ich kann richtig sehen, wie er dich vergöttert, wenn er dich ansieht“, sagt er und wirkt plötzlich sentimental.

Mich vergöttern? Das kommt mir ein wenig albern vor… Ich schaue zu Thomas, der jetzt am Tisch von Pedro und Co. hockt und mit Gaspard schwatzt. Seine langen, knorrigen Hände dirigieren dabei jeden seiner Gedanken und – _mon Dieu_ – er sieht gut aus in seinem schwarzen Anzug. Verträumt starre ich ihn an. Ist das wirklich meiner? Unsere Blicke treffen sich und nach einem Moment der Irritation lächelt er mich an und ich werde rot.

„Wirklich?“, frage ich jetzt und schaue verlegen zurück in meinen Gin Tonic.

Man könnte beinahe meinen, es wäre unsere Hochzeit. Vielleicht weil wir hier – den Umständen geschuldet – unser kleines Coming Out haben.

Später hocke ich noch mit Paul zusammen. Wir drehen uns in einer dunklen Ecke auf einer Gartenbank einen Joint. Grillen zirpen, Sterne funkeln. Thomas bringt netterweise ihre Kinder ins Bett. Und Paul – inzwischen hackedicht und erschöpft – stellt endlich diese eine Frage, die immer irgendwie zwischen uns gestanden hat.

„Sag mal, wie ist das eigentlich, Sex mit einem Mann?“

„Wie soll es schon sein“, sage ich einfallslos.

„Nein, ehrlich.“

Ich zucke lustlos mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Der Sex mit Thomas ist gut. Der beste Sex, den ich jemals hatte.“

„Ernsthaft? Wow! Ich meine, du warst ja damals immer schon so krass in ihn verliebt.“

Ich weiß nicht, was er mit _damals_ meint. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte ich es schon seit der Schule schlecht verbergen.

Wahrscheinlich so wenig wie ich es jetzt kann, als Thomas da oben steht und ein paar Platten aus Quentins Sammlung auflegt. Es erinnert mich so sehr an das, was wir früher gemacht haben – das Wühlen in Plattenkisten, das Herumtüfteln mit der Technik, die Kopfhörer schräg auf dem Kopf, sein konzentrierter, in sich selbst und seinem Tun versunkener Blick, der immer offen stehende Mund, hier und da ein schüchternes Lächeln, das in einem flüchtigen Moment über seine Lippen huscht oder schief dort hängen bleibt.

Ich hatte geschworen, es nicht zu tun, aber dann gehe ich doch zu ihm, wühle in den Plattenkoffern und reiche ihm ein paar Platten hoch. Er grinst, als er mich sieht. „Ich lass dich doch nicht hängen“, sage ich und dann haben wir plötzlich richtig Spaß. Er spielt _Goodbye Stranger_ von Supertramp, ich reiche ihm _Raspberry Beret_ von Prince und er macht mit ein paar gekonnten Griffen den Übergang. Jubelrufe aus der Menge, Pedro und ein paar Leute, die das Pyramidenzeichen mit ihren Händen in der Luft machen, und dann in einem intimen Winkel hinter dem Turntable, als er in die Hocke geht, ein verliebter Zungenkuss. Schön, dass das jetzt geht.

Der Abend neigt sich dem Ende zu. Alle Kinder sind im Bett, die Gäste sind erschöpft und nur noch ein paar betrunkene Pärchen schunkeln auf der Tanzfläche zu Sébastiens jazziger Playlist hin und her. Die Stimmung erinnert mich plötzlich sehr an diesen Lars von Trier Film – _Melancholia_. Muss ich mir zu Hause unbedingt noch einmal anschauen. Charlotte Gainsbourg. Gerade habe ich ein Album von ihr produziert. Es gehört zu den Solo-Projekten, denen wir uns jetzt widmen. So wie unsere Abmachung es will.

Apropos Abmachung. Es vergeht kein Moment gedankenloser Hochzeitsversunkenheit, ohne Vincents Schwester am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung vorbeischweifen zu sehen wie eine geisterhafte, minzfarbene Mahnung.

Irgendwann nimmt Thomas wortlos meine Hand, als wir beide einem Gespräch zuhören, an dem wir schon lange nicht mehr beteiligt sind, und sagt, so sanft, dass ich es kaum hören, sondern nur fühlen kann: „Komm.“ Ich stehe auf und mir schwant Böses, als wir uns an den runden Tischen vorbei Richtung Tanzfläche schlängeln. Dort legt er meine Hand auf seine Schulter und ich weiß nicht, wie mir geschieht. Tanzen wir? Wirklich? Er sieht mich an, lang und sanft, und dann schunkeln auch wir verliebt zur Musik. Locken kitzeln an meiner Schläfe und ich spüre seinen kratzigen Bart, als er mir ins Ohr nuschelt. „Ich liebe dich.“ Und ich lache, obwohl mir Tränen in die Augen schießen.

Und dann im schönsten aller Momente, so als hätte er ein Gespür dafür, erlaubt sich Sébastien einen Scherz. „Und hier ist einer für meine zwei Turteltauben“, spricht er wie der letzte Dorfdisko-DJ ins Mikro und prostet uns von weitem mit seinem Gin Tonic zu, während alles zu _Get Lucky_ auf die Tanzfläche strömt.

Thomas und ich schauen uns an und dann zucken wir beide mit den Schultern. Wir tanzen betrunken herum, singen mit und er lässt mich eine alberne Pirouette drehen so wie die Kleine von Paul vorhin. Als dann noch Kings of Convenience läuft, ist es völlig um mich geschehen. Ausgelassen tanzen und verhaken wir uns ineinander, grinsen uns in unsere Gesichter und klatschen für einen verliebten Kuss zusammen, bis auch der Letze hier weiß, was zwischen uns läuft.

_I’d rather dance, I’d rather dance…_

_Than talk with you…_

Wir treiben es heiser, gefräßig und ungeduldig wie beim ersten Mal. Erst rumsen wir gegen die Kommode und ich keuche nervös in seinen Mund. (Er küsst mich so gierig, dass ich seine Zähne spüren kann und bald etwas Blut schmecke.) Dann nimmt er mich hoch und wir fallen zusammen aufs Bett, wo wir uns auf der Matratze wälzen und uns schnaufend aus unseren Smokings schälen. Hektisches Gefummel mit vor Lust zittrigen Händen wechselt in lange Küsse und atemlose Blicke, als wir uns nackt in den Armen liegen und uns das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut einen Moment überwältigt. Sein Penis liegt schwer und erregt in meiner Hand und er seufzt tief und zufrieden in meinen Mund. Er riecht aufregend. Herber Männerduft und das Aftershave, das ich ihm geschenkt habe, das er aber so gut wie nie trägt. Schon seltsam, was so ein neuer Duft ausmacht. Den ganzen Abend schon fühle ich mich in seiner Wolke wie frisch verliebt. 

Wir haben nichts da, also tut es etwas weh, als er in mich eindringt, und es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis er loslegen kann. Das Bett ist ein bisschen zu altmodisch für sowas und morgen wird man uns irritierte Blicke beim gemeinsamen Frühstück zuwerfen, aber _mon Dieu_ wie lange ist es jetzt her seit wir es das letzte Mal getan haben? Ein paar Wochen, Monate vielleicht? Damals in Quarantäne haben wir nichts anderes getan als Wein getrunken, gekocht, das neue Strokes-Album gehört und gevögelt bis uns das Gleitmittel und die Kondome ausgegangen sind – aber selbst das hat uns nicht aufgehalten. Jetzt liege ich oft im Bett und schaue Filme auf meinem Handy, während er nebenan kocht, mit seinen Söhnen skypet oder E-Mails tippt. Manchmal hockt er im Bett neben mir und trägt nichts als seine Unterwäsche und seine Brille – vielleicht hatten wir gerade Sex, vielleicht aber auch nicht – und sein haariges Knie bohrt sich neben mir in meine Erinnerung an einen jungen Thomas in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation, während er Ideen in sein Notizbuch kritzelt.

Ich mag unser Leben. Die Zärtlichkeit, Vertrautheit, das Nebeneinanderher und das Sichwiederfinden, wenn er abends in seiner Pyjamahose zu mir ins Zimmer schlurft und er mir dann aus einem Buch vorliest oder wir etwas herumrangeln und ich mich laut krümme vor Lachen, weil sein Bart mich so kratzt. Und manchmal wird aus einem tiefen Blick sogar Sex (je nachdem wie lange es her ist, lieben wir uns zärtlich oder zerren einfach nur unbeholfen an unseren Schlafanzughosen wie Teenager). Oft bleibt es aber einem Schmatzer und manchmal gibt es noch nicht mal den.

Ich stehe in seinem Hemd am offenen Fenster und starre in die Sterne. Erst spät bemerke ich seinen Blick vom Bett aus. Verträumt, sentimental, wässrig hinter den Gläsern seiner Brille.

„Was?“

„Nichts, nur--du hast gerade ausgesehen wie damals.“

„Damals?“

„Ja. Da gab es so einen Moment, als du bei mir am Fenster gestanden und geraucht hast. Deine Haare sind so lang wie damals und, ich weiß nicht…“

Lang wie damals. Als wir mit der Musik angefangen haben. Die langen Sessions in seinem Schlafzimmer. Er hat an seiner Technik gefummelt und ich hab an seinem Fenster gestanden und geraucht.

Ich denke, ich verstehe. Wir alle haben diese Momente, in denen wir jemanden ansehen und ein bisschen mehr sehen als zuvor.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du dich damals in mich verliebt hast?“, frage ich und krieche zurück auf seinen langen nackten Körper. Er trägt nichts außer seiner Brille (was sehr sexy ist), durch die er mich jetzt sprachlos anstarrt. Offener Mund, ratternder Denkapparat. Er ist verlegen und er versucht sich eine Antwort zurechtzustottern.

„Ist das überhaupt Liebe?“, frage ich plötzlich philosophisch werdend. Ein Floh, den mir Sébastien bei einem unserer Brasserie-Gespräche ins Ohr gesetzt hat. Es ging nicht um uns, sondern um die Existenz der Liebe im Allgemeinen. „Oder“, sage ich, „ist das nur eine Folie à Deux? Vielleicht liebst du mich ja gar nicht wirklich. Vielleicht habe ich dich nur mit meinem Wahnsinn angesteckt.“

Er lacht dümmlich und streicht durch meine Haare. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meiner Haut, als er sagt: „Deinen Wahnsinn?“

Ich starre ihm in seine nussfarbenen Augen. Auch er sieht jünger aus, wenn er mich so ansieht, und auch wenn er oben keine Haare mehr hat und sich diesen wilden Jew-Fro an den Seiten hat wachsen lassen, erinnert auch er mich jetzt an den Jungen, den ich damals schon gerne geküsst hätte. Wie lange ist das jetzt her? Dreißig Jahre?

Dreißig Jahre und davon mindestens zwanzig so heimlich verliebt, dass ich es noch nicht einmal selbst gewusst habe. Wir haben so viel durchgemacht – uns all diese Mixtapes gemacht, Filme geschaut und uns auf Ibiza gekloppt, später eine Rock-Band gegründet, um Mädchen aufzureißen und nur um dann alles wieder hinzuwerfen, uns einen Haufen Synthesizer zu kaufen, uns Roboterhelme aufzusetzen und Musik zu machen, für die wir zwanzig Jahre später gleich mehrere Grammys bekommen – während Thomas nicht nur Grammys, sondern auch Kinder bekommt und ich nur dumm aus der Wäsche schaue. Und irgendwo zwischen Mischpulten und langen Busreisen durch die Prärie unserer Ahnungslosigkeit haben wir uns sehnsüchtige Blicke zugeworfen und langsam etwas erwachen lassen, das uns hier mit klopfenden Herzen auf unseren nackten Körpern stranden und zufrieden sein ließ mit dem, was wir haben; von dem ich denke, dass es nichts, und er glaubt, dass es alles ist – selbst wenn ich mit Frauen schlafe und es Daft Punk nicht mehr gibt und wir beide schon in den Abgrund all dessen starren, was uns noch bevorsteht. Und wofür das alles? Für diese kleinen Momente des Glücks, ein bisschen Shakshouka und Sex alle paar Monate?

Wenn das kein Wahnsinn ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

Überzeugt davon, dass er sich das wahre Glück irgendwo wegen mir entgehen lassen hat, knipse ich das Licht aus und halte mich an ihm fest.


End file.
